ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Archive/Alien X
Alien X is a Celestialsapien alien from an unnamed planet. (This is not the Forge of Creation, as confirmed by Dwayne McDuffie. Celestialsapiens are only born in the Forge.) Bio : Ben is afraid that Alien X might be too powerful, and only uses him in dire situations. Alien X is capable of warping reality at will. He has a black body covered with tiny w hite stars, white hands and feet, green eyes, and three horns protruding from his head. Alien X possesses three distinct personalities: Serena, the voice of love and compassion, Bellicus, the voice of rage and aggression, and Ben, the voice of reason. Power : Alien X power is unlimited. Weakness : In order for Alien X to perform any action, including but not limited to, simple movement and transforming back into Ben, at least two of the three personalities (Serena, Bellicus, or Ben) must agree to do so. This reveals to be a major weakness, as the personalities initially weren't even interested in dealing with present affairs and wanted to finish some past ones that weren't possible to deal with without Ben (with a comical scene where Bellicus reopens a discussion on whether or not to save the dinosaurs from extinction). "Alien Z" : Alien Z is Ultimate Alien X. He has the same overall appearance. But in Alien Z's case, he has a white body studded with little black stars. He also has the same reality warping powers as Alien X, but he is not held back by Serena or Bellicus. Ben 10: Superverse : He will appear later in Ben 10: Superverse and will only be used once. Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse He appears in Azmuth's Invention to stop Aggregor. Ben 10: Alien Universe As opposed to his'' sparing canon appearances, Alien X appeared five times, once being without the need for Bellicus and Serena. He was one of four aliens stolen by Darkstar in Ben 10: Invasion of the Omnitrix, and retrieved in ''Darkstar Falling. *''Albedo Returns'' *''Homesick Trilogy: The Final Part'' (first apperance of Bellicus and Serena) *''Ben 10: Alien Queen'' (non-fanon) *''X-Mas'' *''Ben 10: Invasion of the Omnitrix'' (stolen) John Smith 10 Alien X is unlocked when the Omnitrix resets after defeating the Highbreed. He will appear in a later episode. Appearances *War of the Worlds Part 2 (John Smith 10) (appeared as hologram) *Tough Luck (John Smith 10) *Fame (John Smith 10) (on TV) *Back With a Vengeance (John Smith 10) (by Lucci) Appearances Ben 10: Alien Force *X=Ben+2 Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *The Forge of Creation Ben 10: Omniverse *So Long, and Thanks for all the Smoothies Chris 10: Advanced *All the Time in the World *Chris 10/Ben 10: Ultimate Power - Paradox Travels Part 2 *Universe Crisis Ben 10,000 Rises In Ben 10,000 Rises, Alien X has a turtleneck. He appears in Plan X where Ben gets stuck as him. Appearances *Plan X Gallery : AlienX.gif Alien X - 4.jpg Haywire Grey Matter.png|Haywire Alien X with Grey Matter by Brian Haywire DNAliens 2.png|DNAlien X 180x180_profile_ben10af_alienx_01.jpg|alien x Alien x in omniverse.png|In omniverse ghost x.png|ghost x Category:Aliens Category:Black aliens Category:Reality benders Category:Chris 10 Category:Chris 10: Advanced Category:John Smith 10 Category:Chris 10: Final Climax Category:Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse Category:Ben 10: Hero of Heroes Category:Celestialsapiens Category:Fanfic Celestialsapiens